


A fresh new start

by ghibliterritory



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, If you squint you can detect the Rogue One crew, Makeup, New Year's Eve, this is probably out of character as fuck because i'm bad at writing Whoops, well not modern but it's on earth y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibliterritory/pseuds/ghibliterritory
Summary: Han and Leia have separated once again, and right before New Year's. Are they going to start it in such a bad state?





	A fresh new start

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad i'm sorry but happy new year folks

There would a good many reasons why Leia hated Han Solo. Or at least why she could pretend she did.

 

He was messy, he was bad at keeping himself out of trouble, and he avoided most anything he didn’t like. He drove his car more than he was home, and she wouldn’t hesitate to tell you how much she despised his god awful sense of humor. You’d think, with all that under her plate, Leia really  _ would _ hate him.

 

The only thing she might have hated more was when he left. It was often, never for long, and Leia hated it with every inch of her being. They never knew how to talk about things sometimes, and it always got to be the best of them. She’d watch him from the window after a nasty fight, and she’d think about if she’d do it again the next time. Yes, she loved him, but it was rocky sometimes.

 

It was even worse when she was the only single one at a New Year’s Party, hosted by Luke at her house.

 

Regularly, Leia would have been amped up, doing her fair share of drinking and talking and laughing as they watched the ball dropped and got ready for 1984. But, when you’ve recently been not-really-but-sorta-dumped, you tend to lose your spirits. Leia found herself with a bowl of chips in her lap, watching the TV as everyone else got social. She told herself she was being dramatic, and that Han would show up soon and they’d slap a bandaid on it again. But she also didn’t care. It was rare that she was really dramatic, she deserved a minute of it.

 

However, around her, the party was going pretty okay. It seemed like everyone she’d ever met was there. Lando, Wedge, Biggs- even a small group of people she didn’t really recognize, but Wedge said they were cool, so she didn’t mind. From across the small apartment, she could see Luke walking around, being a better host than she could manage. He was whipping up snack bowls and platters like you wouldn’t believe.

 

At one point, Luke opened up her fridge and frowned. “Aw, damn- We’re almost out of beer.” He muttered to himself. What a tragedy, Luke, truly. He looked around the space until he spotted his sister, all curled up in the corner like Oscar the Grouch. He was well educated on the situation at hand (from both parties), and he could understand her sour mood. He went over to her, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Hey- wanna get away from the party for a minute and go to the store?”

 

Leia looked over at him, contemplating the question for a minute before nodding. “Sure. Guess it’ll get my mind off things.” She admitted. Luke smiled at her, and kissed her temple, before going back to talk to everyone else. Leia barely managed to smile back. It was amazing how much Luke understood her sometimes.

 

Standing, she took little time preparing herself for the disgusting cold that would be waiting for her. She was already pretty bundled up already. Leia slipped on a pair of gloves and wrapped her coat tight around her, bracing herself for the cold, and stepped out of the apartment. She almost instantly ran into someone in front of the door, managing to stop herself for a split second. But, when she saw who it was, she wished she had just rammed him over the railing.

 

Han Solo stood there with the dumbest expression Leia thought he’d ever worn, jaw dropped and eyes wide in shock. Why he was shocked to see her at her own apartment, she didn’t know. But, the look was enough to almost make her shut the door in his face. By almost, we mean Leia tried to do that, but Han was fast and stopped the door with his foot.

 

“Wait- wait-” He sputtered out. “Let’s talk-”

 

“Now?” Leia asked, fighting against the door with him. Han his at his foot being slowly crushed, but he pulled through and managed to open the door just enough to take her and yank her out. She yelped, and before she could protest, Han shut the door behind her. She scowled. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

 

“I’m  _ trying _ to apologize, if you would give me a damn second to explain myself.” Han retorted. He stood straight, leaning against the railing and trying to give himself the air of indifference he seemed to love. “I just… you know, I’ve been thinking, recently, that… maybe we’ve been kind of rocky in the whole relationship business. And, it’s a new year, we’ve known each other for a long time now-”

 

“What’s your point, Han?” Leia interrupted. She pressed her back against the door, arms folding over her chest. “You want to fix our relationship until it breaks again?”

 

She almost recoiled at the honest to God disappointed look Han got in response, and he shoved his hands in his pockets, giving a small shrug. “Well… no. Not exactly, anyway. I just think this could work- I  _ want _ it to work, Leia.”

 

Leia bit her lip, avoiding his eyes after that. “How can it when all you do is run out of the house every time either of us get upset about something?”

 

The beats of silence that followed were tense. Neither of them knew what to do about the situation. They never agreed on a good way to handle things (most of the time anyway). Leia could hear the small party raging inside, cheesy music and all of it flowing through the thin walls. She curled her fists up tight.

 

“Leia,” Han muttered after a moment, reaching out and cupping his hand around hers. “Look at me.”

 

She didn’t move her head, fighting off the bubbling feeling in her chest that wasn’t really anger or sadness, but something else she didn’t want to face. “Leia,  _ please _ , look at me.” He pleased again. This time, by some will of curiosity, Leia barely peeked up at him. Han’s face was dead serious, and he stepped closer to her, taking her fist and gently kissing it through her gloves. Her heart jumped.

 

“I love you.” Han told her, softly. He uncurled her fingers and laced his in with them, looking her dead in the eyes. “More than I think I’ve ever loved anyone in my life. I know I’m stubborn sometimes- trust me, I’ve lived with myself, even I get frustrated. But, I don’t want to give up on this because I can be an ass. I don’t want you to see me like that. Or, as anything else except the person who loves you completely and unconditionally.” Han paused, trying to catch himself from letting his voice crack. Leia felt her shoulders shake as she watched him.

 

“I don’t want to imagine life without you. When I’m forty, fifty- even when I’ve got gray hair and I can’t run and probably get glasses, because all old people have glasses, right?” He paused, and Leia let out a short laugh, making Han smile. “Even then, I never want to be without you, Leia. Do you hear me? Never.”

 

Now, Leia Organa was not a person who cried often. She  _ did _ cry sometimes, make no mistake there, but it wasn’t her first response to most things. She had almost conditioned herself that way as a leader (or, the daughter of one, at least). But for this, she forgot anything about that, and she swore she felt her cheeks get warm quick with tears and a gigantic blush spreading on her face. Quickly, though, Leia moved her hand away and reached up to grab Han’s cheeks, pulling him into a kiss. He didn’t seem to object, instantly wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her close. It felt like they stayed that way forever, too cold and unsteady to want to break apart. 

 

But their lungs betrayed them eventually, and they let it end to get some air. Leia practically buried her face into Han’s chest, moving her arms around his waist like a child. “I love you, you absolute dumbass.” She muttered. Han laughed, and she could hear the echo of it in his chest before he kissed her head. “Of course you do. I’m irresistible.”

 

Leia chuckled, pulling back and brushing her hair out of her face. “If you really wanna make this work again, I’m more than okay with that. But, we both need to make an effort here. That means no more running out of the house when you lose an argument.”

 

Han scoffed. “Fine, fine, I’ll try my best.” A quick thwap to the shoulder made him hiss, and he smiled a little more forcefully. “Okay, or I’ll just do it, that works too.”

 

She nodded softly. “You better. We can work out all the details later, though. Right now we should get in-”

 

As if on cue, the excited screams of ‘Happy New Year’ echoed from inside the apartment, and the rest of the complex seemed to follow suite. Leia cursed under her breath, but she still smiled. “Damn. Guess we sorta missed the start of the year, didn’t we?”

 

“Maybe.” Han nodded. “Guess it doesn’t really matter- it’s not like we’re stuck in 1983.”

 

“What about a New Year’s kiss?” Leia grinned, poking at Han’s chest. He smirked right back at her. “Gosh, aren’t we feeling all lovey dovey tonight.”

 

“Oh, shut it, nerf-herder.” Standing on her toes, Leia leaned up and kissed him again, much more gently this time. They couldn’t tell you how long they stood out there, but it didn’t matter much to them. They would have stayed there forever, if Luke hadn’t pulled them both inside to keep them freezing.

 

What a way to start the New Year.


End file.
